


Believe

by Izzu



Category: Kamen Rider Wizard, Tokusatsu
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-30
Updated: 2012-11-30
Packaged: 2017-11-19 22:09:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/578173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzu/pseuds/Izzu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on ep. 10. Rinko could not help herself worrying...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Believe

“ _All I have to do is believe in Haruto-kun”_

She got to know Haruto for a while now, ever since he saved her from being killed by her own phantom. Since then she got to know her saviour more, as she help out a bit whenever there were cases involving phantoms.

Strange, it felt as if she already knew him for a long time. Like an old friend.

She'd seen him when he was in his vulnerable situation; she'd seen him looking so carefree as if he haven't been carrying such a heavy burden. She learnt a bit about the dark past that haunt the man; she learnt what was it that gave him strength to fight. The source of his magic.

The fact that the Phantom they were against was stronger than Wizard this time made her worry. Even more than that, for Haruto to try fighting using his inner Phantom; Dragon, to defeat the enemy.

She was not as knowledgable about magic as Koyomi and Wajima-san. But somehow... the thought of Haruto using Dragon's power made her worry.

She had no clear recollection of the time when Haruto entered her consciousness or Underworld as he explained it. But she did remember how it felt, when she almost about to be defeated by the Phantom inside of her that was fighting to be released. And for some reason, she knew that Haruto's inner Phantom was very strong.

She couldn't explain it. But she felt that probably Haruto himself could not and had not been able to fully control the power of Dragon yet. But he did, so far. But it was only when he was using Dragon's power in the Underworld. If ever he had to use Dragon physically in the real world, what would happen if Dragon proved to be too strong? What'll happen to Haruto if he failed?

Koyomi said to her that she would place her beliefs on Haruto. That he would be able to do it.

Perhaps she should. After all, she had done that so far...


End file.
